


Three Knights Go Camping

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Hamish has abs??!, M/M, Multi, dorks go camping, expected chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Randall x Hamish x reader where you all go camping featuring a lot of shirtless Hamish"
Relationships: Male Reader/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Kudos: 16





	Three Knights Go Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where the wolves didn’t get memory wiped. The reader is also a wolf and in a pre-established relationship with Randall and Hamish

  * It was originally your idea to go camping.
  * After the hell you, Randall and Hamish had been through, you were beyond ready for some time away with your boys.
  * You and Randall were hanging out in Randall’s dorm when you first mentioned the idea.
  * Well, Randall was studying and you were seated between his legs, with your back leaning against him. Randall absentmindedly carding his fingers through your hair.
  * “Hey, Randall? After all the shit that’s gone down recently with the Order and the world almost ending. Do you ever feel like saying ‘fuck it’ and getting away?”
  * “Yeah, sometimes. Why? Thinking about getting away? Not from me and Hamish I hope?”
  * You gave him a light smack to the arm and scoffed.
  * “No! Obviously with you two. The world gets too annoying w/o you…”
  * “Aww! You do love us!”
  * “I swear to god Carpio! I. Will. End. You.”
  * At this point Randall had closed his books, opting to pull you closer as you fumed.
  * “What’s the idea, Y/N?”
  * You then told Randall about how you felt the need to get away from Belgrave and just relax with your two favorite people in the world.
  * Randall agreed that the three of you could use a break. He was also pretty certain that Hamish would be more than willing to go.
  * With that decided and happy that there was a break coming up, Randall texted Hamish to tell him the plan and you started packing what you could out of the stuff that you kept in Randall’s dorm as well as grabbing a few things for him.



——

  * Once the three of you were packed and Hamish put in the required vacation, you set off in your car on your way to adventure.
  * The three of you arrived at a cabin that a family friend owned and let you use for the break.
  * Hamish was the first to notice the slight change in location as you pulled up to the cabin.
  * “When you said camping Y/N I expected a tent and sleeping bags.”
  * “Yeah… the campsite I was gonna take us to is closed this time of year and a family friend needed someone to check on the cabin while he and his wife are out of town. Win-win.”
  * Randall, at some point, had already started to unload the car while you and Hamish were talking, impatiently waiting at the door.
  * “Yo, L/N! Got a key?”
  * “Nope. he did say he left open a window. Wait… Randall! come back here! I was joking!”
  * Hamish chuckled to himself as he watched you chase Randall around the cabin. He contemplated helping you until you came back around the front telling him where the key was.
  * Later that night after you had all gotten settled. You and Hamish were prepping dinner while Randall went to grab a shower.
  * “Hey Hamish, I was thinking that we can go hiking tomorrow; there’s a bunch of trails that run throughout here. I also brought my camera.”
  * “Sounds like a plan.” Hamish looked towards the sound of footsteps to see a freshly showered Randall with a towel around his waist, toweling off his hair enter the room.
  * “Shower’s free.”
  * Hamish gave you a quick, “you go.”
  * As you passed by Randall, you reached over, taking the towel from his waist, continuing to the bathroom.
  * “Hey!”
  * “Not like everyone in this cabin hasn’t seen it before!” You shouted from the bathroom, tossing a pair of clean underwear out the door.
  * “So… you gonna put em on, Randall?”
  * “Nope. What’s for dinner?”



—

  * The next day, you all decided to hit the hiking trails that littered the area.
  * The three of you jogged briskly as the day went on.
  * Until the third trail where you and Hamish took off into full-on sprints, leaving Randall in the dust.
  * But he also didn’t feel like sprinting after you two.
  * When he caught up with you, he saw that you looked a little shocked.
  * “What’s up– Whoa… when did _those_ happen?”
  * “ I have no idea…”
  * What exactly had you two so shook? Well it turns out that at some point, Hamish got _abs_
  * That’s right Hamish Duke got abs.
  * Hamish must’ve seen you guys staring.
  * “Do I have something on my face?”
  * “No, but you failed to mention that you have abs!”
  * Hamish says that he _swears_ he did.
  * “No, we would’ve remembered those Hamish.”



–

  * After you guys got back to campus after the break, all of Hamish’s shirts seemed to vanish.
  * “Guys… where are my shirts? I can’t teach my classes half-naked. I’ll get fired…




End file.
